<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Meilleurs ennemis by Aezara, Bellesuccube</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344984">Meilleurs ennemis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezara/pseuds/Aezara'>Aezara</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellesuccube/pseuds/Bellesuccube'>Bellesuccube</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), BAMF Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:55:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aezara/pseuds/Aezara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellesuccube/pseuds/Bellesuccube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La rencontre dans le jardin d'Eden ne s'est pas passée comme prévue. Aziraphale et Crowley deviennent des ennemis s'affrontant lors des guerres et conflits humains. Ils sont peu appréciés par leur camp respectif car devenus trop humains mais ils sont devenus indispensables à la bonne tenue des opérations en Europe.<br/>En cet été 2018 un grand événement se prépare, l'Antéchrist est né et confié à sa famille. Cela n'aurait rien dû changer et pourtant...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Meilleurs ennemis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cette histoire est notre première fanfiction, les commentaires, avis et critiques (constructives) sont très appréciés.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Assis à son bureau, Gabriel consultait les derniers rapports des activités terrestres. Michael entra en trombe dans la pièce.<br/>-	« Le DAC vient de m’appeler. Il arrive dans quelques minutes. » Dit-elle rapidement.<br/>L’archange abandonna aussitôt son travail et prit immédiatement la direction du DAC (Département d’Attribution des Corporations) suivi de près par Michael. <br/>Ils remontèrent d’un pas vif plusieurs longs couloirs. Enfin, ils pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce : les murs étaient garnis sur trois lignes de grands tiroirs en inox. <br/>L’ange en charge du département s’affairait sur une corporation allongée dans un tiroirs ouvert. Elle était vêtue comme les chirurgiens du 19ème siècle. Son élégant costume gris clair, typique des anges de haut-rang, était protégé par une blouse et un tablier en coton. Le tout était complété par de petite lunettes rondes cerclées de métal et une montre à gousset glissée dans la poche.<br/>-	« Bonjour Anahel, » dit Gabriel. « Quand doit-il arriver ? »<br/>A son tour, l’ange les salua puis répondit tout en continuant son travail : « Il sera là d’ici moins de trois minutes. Il se trouve encore au département administratif. Il doit sûrement finir de remplir le formulaire de réintégration. »<br/>-	« Bien, nous l’attendrons ici. » Dit Gabriel.<br/>Il se tut et contempla la corporation devant lui. Étrange comme l’ange qui habitait cette enveloppe le déconcertait. Voir même l’inquiétait. <br/>Si on lui avait dit quelques millénaires auparavant qu’il le craindrait, il n’en aurait pas cru un mot. Il avait fait sa connaissance quand il était passé sous sa juridiction. A ce moment ci, Gabriel ne vit rien de remarquable en lui : une taille moyenne, plutôt corpulent. L’archange aurait dit que c’était un grand enfant timoré, vulnérable et, en aucun cas un gardien.<br/>Une voix douce interrompit ses pensées, le faisant sursauter.<br/>-	« Je réintègre mon corps et je viens au rapport, Gabriel. »<br/>La silhouette salua d’un hochement de tête les deux autres anges présents avant de se fondre dans l’enveloppe corporelle. Après quelques secondes, le corps, maintenant habité par une essence, ouvrit les yeux révélant deux iris bleu acier. L’ange se redressa pour s’asseoir sur le bord du tiroir. D’un claquement de doigts, il fit apparaitre sa tenue qui tranchait avec celle des autres anges présents. Il réajusta son gilet marron clair et son nœud papillon. <br/>Puis il leva la tête et déclara : « Ça a commencé. »<br/>-	« Quoi ? » demanda, surpris, Gabriel.<br/>-	« L’apocalypse. J’ai découvert plusieurs démons. Ils amenaient l’Antéchrist à sa famille terrestre. »<br/>Les trois autres anges le fixèrent quelques secondes sans comprendre avant de saisir l’importance de l’information.<br/>-	« Enfin ! Il était temps ! » s’écria Gabriel. <br/>Et il ajouta : « Viens dans mon bureau, Aziraphale. Il nous faut le plus de détails possibles, afin de prendre les mesures nécessaires. »<br/>Aziraphale acquiesça et prit sans attendre la direction du bureau de son supérieur. Michael et Gabriel échangèrent un regard surpris et lui emboitèrent le pas. <br/>Arrivés dans le bureau, l’ange s’installa sur une des chaises en face de celle de Gabriel et attendit silencieusement que les autres s’assoient.<br/>-	« Bien, raconte-nous exactement ce qui s’est passé. » fit Gabriel.<br/>Et Aziraphale commença son récit.<br/>Il était chargé depuis quelques centaines d’années de traquer les démons qui venaient sur Terre dans le but de les décorporer. Mais surtout de pourchasser son homologue démoniaque, Rampa. Avec le temps, l’un comme l’autre avait développé la capacité de brouiller leur aura occulte (ou éthérée). Cette faculté rendait la traque plus compliquée. Pour pallier à cet obstacle, Aziraphale avait mis en place un réseau d’hommes et de femmes de main qui enquêtaient pour lui.<br/>Ce mardi 21 août 2007, un de ses informateurs le prévint qu’on avait repérer la Bentley noire de sa némésis qui filait à pleine vitesse vers l’extérieur de Londres, peu après que quelqu’un ait saboté le réseau téléphonique de la région. Aziraphale se précipita immédiatement vers sa voiture (une Aston Martin grise parce qu’il avait des standards) pour le poursuivre. Grâce à son réseau d’agents dans la police, il n’eut aucun mal à retrouver Rampa qui remontait maintenant la M25 à pleine vitesse. Il le suivait maintenant à bonne distance. <br/>Après trois quarts d’heure, il sortit pour arriver sur une petite route forestière. La Bentley bifurqua ensuite sur un petit chemin menant à une église et un cimetière à l’abandon. Aziraphale laissa sa voiture à l’entrée du chemin et continua à pieds pour éviter de se faire repérer.<br/>Avançant à couvert, il repéra bientôt l’aura de deux autres démons en plus de Rampa. Deux démons qu’il avait déjà rencontrés, Hastur et Ligur. Ces deux idiots n’avaient même pas pris la peine de masquer leur présence. <br/>Il progressait maintenant accroupi. Quand il fut assez prêt pour les entendre et les voir, il se dissimula derrière un muret en partie éboulé, en pestant sur l’état dans lequel serait son costume après cette excursion.<br/>Les démons parlaient des tentations du jour, Rampa se vantait auprès de ses deux compères sceptiques d’avoir fait tomber tout le réseau de téléphone mobile de la région. Il faudrait qu’il passe là-bas faire un petit miracle pour accélérer la réparation des installations.<br/>-	« …… Bon, pourquoi suis-je là ? » finit par demander le démon. Aziraphale se posait la même question : les démons se réunissaient le moins souvent possible sur Terre. Il faut dire qu’il était passé maitre dans l’art de les repérer et de les décorporer.<br/>Hastur saisit un grand panier et le tendit à Rampa. Aziraphale se contorsionna en vain pour essayer de voir ce qu’il contenait.<br/>-	« Ça ! » dit-il.<br/>-	« Non » répondit incrédule le démon aux lunettes noires.<br/>-	« Si » insista Ligur.<br/>-	« Déjà ? » continua Rampa l’air déboussolé.<br/>-	« Oui » répondit Ligur avec un sombre enthousiasme.<br/>-	« Et c’est à moi de… ? » <br/>-	« Oui. » répéta Hastur.<br/>-	« Vous savez que ce genre de chose n’est pas franchement mon rayon ? »<br/>-	« Comme tu l’as dit, les temps changent. » se moqua Hastur.<br/>-	« Ils s’arrêtent bientôt. Ça a commencé. » dit Ligur avec un sinistre sourire.<br/>-	« Pourquoi moi ? »<br/>-	« Tu l’as dit toi-même. Ils t’adorent en bas. C’est une opportunité. Ligur donnerait son bras droit pour être à ta place. »<br/>-	« Le bras droit de quelqu’un d’autre plutôt. Mais seulement pour ce soir, pas pour le reste. »<br/>-	« Le reste ? » demanda Rampa avec méfiance.<br/>Hastur fusilla Ligur du regard. <br/>-	« Le Grand Patron t’en parlera après... » fit-il sèchement.<br/>Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase que Rampa l’attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre l’arbre le plus proche.<br/>-	« Tu ferais mieux de tout m’exssspliquer maintenant. Je te rappelle que les ssssserpents apprécssssssient les grenouilles comme cassssssse-croûte. » siffla-t-il.<br/>Ligur tenta de s’interposer mais le démon serpent le cloua sur place d’un regard.<br/>Hastur déglutit péniblement et débita d’une traite : « Ils veulent que tu sois son protecteur et son tuteur. L’Antéchrist sera un atout supplémentaire contre le Paradis lors de la Dernière des Guerres. »<br/>Aziraphale étouffa un juron de surprise. L’Antéchrist, bon Dieu, c’était sérieux. Il fallait prévenir au plus vite Gabriel après avoir découvert où vivrait l’enfant.<br/>Sous le choc, Rampa le relâcha. « Sssssssérieusement ! Je vais jouer la nourricssssse pour l’Antéchrissssst !?!? »<br/>L’ange se mordit la langue, ne laissant sortir qu’un reniflement amusé. Son homologue avait toujours un certain sens de la répartie qui faisait défaut à ses semblables. <br/>Rampa continuait à pester bruyamment pendant que ses deux comparses le regardaient tourner comme un lion en cage. Ses manières de star déchue du rock leur faisaient souvent oublier qu’il était le meilleur tueur d’anges sur Terre. Le Serpent du péché originel était passé de tentateur à guerrier : cela faisait maintenant plusieurs millénaires que lui et la Principauté se rendait coups pour coups. <br/>Soudain, il s’arrêta de bouger. Le vent s’était levé. Il entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue fourchue goûter l’air pendant quelques minutes. Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur son visage. <br/>-	« Mon ange, montre-toi. Je sais que tu es là ! Je reconnaitrais ton odeur entre mille ! » cria-t-il.<br/>Les deux démons apeurés se dépêchèrent de se faufiler derrière Rampa pensant être à l’abri.<br/>Aziraphale jura puis se reprit. Sa némésis avait un sens de l’odorat très développé et lui un goût prononcé pour les eaux de Cologne coûteuses. Bon, puisque le premier plan tombait à l’eau, autant récupérer l’enfant et éliminer les trois reptiles dans la foulée.<br/>  Profitant de l’absence d’humains dans les parages, il sortit rapidement ses ailes pour gagner en vitesse. Puis il fondit sur Ligur tout en invoquant son épée enflammée (Bien entendu, pas celle du jardin d’Eden).<br/>Avant que les trois démons n’aient eu le temps de réagir, Ligur était transpercé de part en part : il se désintégra dans un grand cri de souffrance. Hastur fit un bond en arrière, hurlant de terreur pendant que Rampa se retournait pour faire face à la menace. Le démon porta la main derrière sa nuque et extirpa son arme de sa colonne vertébrale avec un craquement sinistre. C’était une sorte de fouet garni de lames en os aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs. Il la fit tournoyer au-dessus de lui obligeant l’ange à garder ses distances.<br/>-	« Bonsoir Rampa. » Dit innocemment Aziraphale. « Quel heureux hasard de te trouver ici… »<br/>-	« Si le hasard a quelque chose à voir avec ça, mon ange, je veux bien vendre ma Bentley. » répliqua le serpent.<br/>L’ange tenta de contourner son adversaire pour abattre rapidement l’autre démon prostré de terreur au sol. Mais Rampa, sentant son intention, lança immédiatement une attaque. Ses lames s’abattirent en sifflant, obligeant l’ange à les esquiver. S’ensuivit un combat furieux où aucun des deux protagonistes ne réussit à porter un coup à l’autre. <br/>La situation devenait critique pour Aziraphale : il n’arrivait pas à se débarrasser de Rampa et Hastur commençait à sortir de son état de panique. Il fallait reprendre rapidement l’avantage. Mais il n’eut pas le temps de mettre au point une stratégie de sortie. <br/>Profitant d’une seconde d’inattention, Rampa réussi par un élégant mouvement de poignet à enrouler son arme autour de son adversaire, lui emprisonnant ainsi son bras armé. Avant que celui-ci ne puisse se libérer, Rampa le souleva et l’éjecta au loin.<br/>Aziraphale fut expédié à une centaine de mètres. Il atterrit violemment dans le mur de l’église en ruines. <br/>Profitant de ce moment de répit, le démon attrapa le panier. Il le fourra dans les mains d’Hastur avant de l’emmener au pas de course vers la Bentley.<br/>-	« Vite, monte ! » grogna-t-il.<br/>-	« Quoi ? On va utiliser ça ? Pourquoi, il suffit d’un miracle et… »<br/>-	« Et il nous suivra à la trace, imbécile. » le coupa Rampa. « Grimpe et accroche toi. »<br/>La Bentley démarra en trombe. <br/>L’ange se releva péniblement, juste à temps pour voir ses deux proies s’échapper. Il utilisa un miracle pour se transporter directement sur le siège de sa voiture. Il démarra et prit en chasse les deux démons.<br/>-	« Il est derrière nous ! » glapit Hastur.<br/>Rampa jura. « Trop résistant, » grommela-t-il. « On ne peut pas aller au couvent tous les deux. Il ne nous lâchera pas. »<br/>Le démon regarda dans le rétroviseur et siffla : « Par Ssssatan, il gagne du terrain ! » <br/>Il y eut un moment de silence juste ponctué par les pleurs paniqués du bébé à l’arrière de la voiture.<br/>Rampa soupira bruyamment.<br/>-	« Il va falloir faire diversion, pas le choix. »<br/>-	« Comment ça ? » demanda Hastur.<br/>-	« Il faut que je me débarrasse de l’angelot. Le seul moyen pour y parvenir c’est de l’envoyer dans le décor… et probablement moi avec. » dit Rampa à regret. « Tu te transporteras au couvent avec le môme au moment où je me rabattrai sur lui. Il sera trop occupé à essayer de m’éviter pour te suivre. »<br/>-	« Mais c’est à toi d’emmener l’enfant, Rampa ! » cria Hastur.<br/>-	« Changement de plan, tu viens d’avoir une promotion ! C’est à toi que revient le privilège de livrer l’Antéchrist ! » ironisa-t-il.<br/>-	« Mais, mais, mais ce n’est pas… »<br/>-	« Tu préfères peut-être conduire la voiture à ma place et affronter la Principauté, Hastur ? »<br/>Ce dernier se tut et attrapa le panier avec l’enfant.<br/>-	« Quand tu veux. » dit-il résigné.<br/>Aziraphale se rapprochait à pleine vitesse de la Bentley. La route était heureusement presque déserte à cette heure-ci. Il finit par arriver à hauteur de la voiture noire et s’apprêtait à manœuvrer pour leur barrer la route quand Rampa le prit au dépourvu. Le démon rabattit brutalement son véhicule contre celui de l’ange. La voiture d’Aziraphale sortit de la route, vola sur plusieurs mètres pour s’écraser contre les arbres sur le bas-côté. Rampa n’eut pas le temps de profiter de sa victoire : un camion surgit du virage et le faucha avec son véhicule.<br/>A l’agonie, coincé dans la carcasse de son automobile, Aziraphale eut juste le temps de voir son adversaire se faire démolir avant de se décorporer.<br/>Gabriel et Michael contemplèrent Aziraphale en silence pendant plusieurs minutes après la fin de son histoire. Celui-ci leur rendit calmement leur regard. <br/>Ce fut Michael qui brisa le silence.<br/>-	« Que comptais-tu faire en les poursuivant ainsi ? Tu as risqué la vie de l’Antéchrist ! » grogna-t-elle.<br/>-	« Je cherchais à le récupérer et j’étais prêt à utiliser un miracle pour le sauver. Je pensais que nous aurions pu le placer dans une famille sous notre coupe. Avec votre accord bien entendu. » répondit Aziraphale sans se troubler.<br/>-	« Ça aurait été une bonne idée en effet, si tu avais pu le faire. » Coupa Gabriel. « Cependant, l’Antéchrist t’a échappé. Nous ne savons pas où il est. Il est donc sous le contrôle de nos adversaires… »<br/>-	« Je peux le retrouver rapidement, je pense. » proposa la Principauté. <br/>-	« Il va falloir, Aziraphale, » gronda Gabriel. « On ne peut pas se permettre de laisser l’Antéchrist sous l’influence de l’Enfer. Cela pourrait leur donner un avantage lors de la bataille. »<br/>Il ajouta : « Maudits démons, toujours à trouver les moyens les plus déloyaux pour vaincre !!! »<br/>Aziraphale hocha la tête.<br/>-	« Bien, je me mets au travail. Je vais activer mes réseaux pour retrouver cet enfant. »<br/>-	« Ah une dernière chose, avant que tu y ailles, » dit Gabriel. « C’est toi qui seras chargé d’influencer l’Antéchrist vers la lumière, Aziraphale. »<br/>-	« Quoi !?!? » interrompit Michael. « Mais c’est un soldat, il n’est pas spécialisé dans l’influence divine ! »<br/>-	« Mais c’est le seul habitué à vivre sur Terre depuis longtemps et surtout il connait Rampa mieux que quiconque. » répondit sèchement Gabriel. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s’est passé quand on a essayé d’envoyer quelqu’un d’autre pour le combattre. »<br/>Michael grimaça. Oui elle s’en souvenait très bien puisque c’était elle que le Paradis avait nommée. Elle était le grand vainqueur, le champion divin, celle qui avait triomphé de Lucifer et apporté la victoire lors de la Première Guerre des Cieux. Sur Terre, contrainte par sa corporation et ignorante des coutumes humaines, elle avait tenue deux jours avant d’être décorporée par une bande de malfrats à la solde du démon. En moins d’une semaine, il l’avait réexpédiée trois fois au Paradis. Le projet avait été un échec cuisant et Aziraphale avait repris son poste.<br/>-	« Bien, » dit finalement Gabriel. « Aziraphale, tiens-nous au courant de tes progrès. Et n’hésite pas à nous dire si tu as besoin de ressources supplémentaires. C’est maintenant ta priorité absolue. »<br/>-	« D’accord, il se peut qu’il me faille une corporation différente de celle-ci afin de réussir la mission d’influence auprès de l’enfant. »<br/>-	« Bien sûr, en effet, nous ferons le nécessaire en temps voulu. » approuva Gabriel. « Tu peux y aller. »<br/>Aziraphale se leva et se dirigea vers la porte tout en fouillant ses poches. Il en extirpa une petite boite de cigarettes, l’ouvrit et en attrapa une. A peine sorti de la pièce, il la mit à la bouche. <br/>La voix de Gabriel le rappela à l’ordre.<br/>-	« Le Paradis est une zone non-fumeur, Principauté ! »<br/>Le gardien le fixa quelques secondes. <br/>-	« Noté, je sors immédiatement. »<br/>Puis il leva la main comme pour saisir l’objet proscrit, sa main s’enflamma et alluma la cigarette. Il tourna les talons et partit.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>